Candy Man
by Wind Phantom101
Summary: Its 1950, and Bella has her best friend/boyfriend for fun.But then Edwards older brother comes home, and who will she choose?Her Best friend or his hot brother? The Rose Garden, or the Candy Man.Rated M for later chapters
1. Big Brothers

Bella POV:

"I love you" he whispered into my ear. I struggled not to shudder. We had been best friends, and I loved him too. But that was the problem; I loved him only as a friend.

"I love you too, Edward" I lied through my teeth. Stupid parents with their stupid "match-making." His parents had left to go to pick up his brother from college, and I had wanted to meet him. We were alone for an hour while Carlisle and Esme drove to his brother's college.

I quickly realized something was missing as soon as we walk through the door. "Uh, Edward, where the hell is the piano?" I slightly shrieked.

"Isabella! Only a whore swears, and you are not one of them." he scolded. "Don't you dare act like one!"

Yah, you taught me them when you were 12 ass, I thought to myself. Suddenly, when he had turned 16, he turned into Mr. Oh so Perfect. He could cuss, but nope, I couldn't say anything right. At 19, he was no better.

The door burst open. "Eddie!" a male voice called. A bear of a man stepped into the room. I couldn't help my eyes from widening.

"Lucy, I'm home!" screeched a high bitched voice from the giant.

"Alice get off of me!" He frowned. A tiny pixie that only came up to the bears underarm leaped off of his back, and then proceeded to jump onto Edward.

"Hi!" she squealed at me. Oh crap, the little pixie has energy. Suddenly, I realized that everyone in the room was staring at me.

"What?" I asked in an innocent voice. Somebody must have asked a question while I was spacing.

"I said I'm Alice and he's Emmet!" squealed Pixie-girl, err, Alice. Wait, I thought that Edward said his brother's name was Jasper… I threw him a questioning glance.

"Emmet is my brothers friend, and the insane one here is his girlfriend." he mumbled.

He glanced at the clock.

"Isabella, you and Alice go make dinner, please."he said offhandedly. Excuse me! I mentally screamed. Since when do YOU boss ME around Mister?

Alice beat me to the bitching phrase." Oh like Hell we'll go to your beck and call. No way! We'll do it for Jazzy, but not just because you said so asshole! "she sniped. I waited for Edward or Emmet to call her something, but Emmet laughed while Edward glared.

"Fine then, Isabella go make us dinner" I was now pissed.

"Excuse me, Ed-wad, but no way! You bitch and moan at me just because I said Hell! And you let Alice get away with it! Then you tell me to make you dinner like I'm a servant!" I snarled at him.

There was a uneasy cough that came from the doorway. "Umm…Hi?" a blond angel asked nervously staring at me. Oopsies.


	2. Blue Candy Eyes

Bella POV-

I was immediately embarrassed. My face flamed up, and Emmet laughed even harder. I had just made a fool of myself in front of the most beautiful boy, no wait, man, ever. And it was just perfect that he happens to be my boyfriend's brother.

"I'm terribly sorry for my girlfriend's rude behavior, Jasper." Edward said, glaring at me. I glared right back at him.

"It's okay" he drawled "I like them feisty"

I swear I may have melted into a puddle on the floor from his voice. It was soft, with a southern accent that wraps you around it. I even think I was drooling a bit.

A small blur leaped from Edward to Jasper.

"JAZZY!" Alice shouted, once again. I seriously think that the little pixie didn't know about indoor voices. Suddenly I was hit with an unfamiliar feeling as I watched Jasper hold Alice to his chest. It wasn't fury, and it wasn't disgust, but it made me want to rip Alice's face off for touching _my _Jasper. What! I shrieked to myself. He isn't my Jasper!

Alice quickly detangled her short little legs from around him, and then he was dragged over to me. Goddamn it! I thought. I just got rid of the first blush.

"Hello Isabella" he murmured, blushing to a faint hue himself." Nice to meet you. I'm Jasper"

"Oh, it's not Isabella! I prefer to be called Bella, but Edward won't let anyone call me that." I corrected him. "He said I sound like a hussy when someone called me that." Oh shit! Did I really just say that!? I glanced at Edward. He looked like he would love to murder me. I averted my gaze and shyly looked at Jasper, and he was glaring. But he wasn't glaring at me, he was glaring at Edward.

"That name does not make you a hussy" he said softly, all the while glaring at Edward.

And the doorbell rang.

Jasper POV-

I stared at the face of the girl who had taken my brother down a few notches. Then she began to blush. I had thought that my brother had finally someone that wasn't an airhead, and it turns out he finds the most beautiful girl in the world.

"I'm terribly sorry for my girlfriend's rude behavior, Jasper." Edward said, glaring at the girl. She glared right back at him. She's not afraid to kick his ass, I thought. So this must be Isabella.

"It's okay" I drawled "I like them feisty"

Suddenly Alice leaped off of Edwards lap and onto me.

"JAZZY!" She shouted.

Isabella's face turned from amusement, to jealousy, and then to confusion. Alice jumped off of me, and dragged me right over to little Miss Beauty Queen. Then she blushed again.

"Hello Isabella" I murmured, blushing myself." Nice to meet you. I'm Jasper" I said in a rush.

"Oh, it's not Isabella! I prefer to be called Bella, but Edward won't let anyone call me that." She said. "He said I sound like a hussy when someone called me that."

Who could call such a dainty creature such a horrible name! I noticed Edward glaring at Bella as if he would stomp on her with his shoe. Bella looked absolutely mortified as she looked up at me. I quickly looked away and glared at Edward with all my might.

"That name does not make you a hussy" I said softly, never taking my eyes off Edward.

And then the doorbell rang.


End file.
